50 sentences about Sho Minamimoto
by NnyF
Summary: A mix of 50 random prompts and a sentence with Sho Minamimoto for each. 5 of 5 prompt sets completed as of 6/29!
1. Set 1

**Title: **50 one-sentence pieces about Sho Minamimoto**  
Rating: **Er, T/PG at the most, probably?**  
Author: **NnyF**  
Warnings/Notes:  
1)** Purposely being ambiguous (he, she, them, etc)**  
2)** Head canon ideas, lots of them.**  
3)** Comma abuse (Okay, okay, I have a hard time writing just _one_ sentence sometimes!)**  
4)** Numbers 1 and 5 based off of 'Alphabet Soup: D is for Death' (found at: .com/subarashiki_ )  
**5)** Number 17 based off of 'Alphabet Soup: E is for End' (found at: .com/subarashiki_ )  
**6)** Number 42 is based of this picture: ( .?image= ) and number 44 is based off of this: ( .?image= )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The World Ends With You or the characters from it.

~*~

#1 – Death – There's a bang and everyone's screaming and – that's all he remembers.

#2 – Life – He somehow makes it seven days, and when they give him options he decides to pass on resurrection and choose to begin a new life instead.

#3 – Jealousy – Sure, it had been stressful to be playing The Game, but it was tons better than standing around guarding this stupid wall!

#4 – Confusion – The first day is always confusing, no matter what role, Sho knows as both player and reaper.

#5 – Fear – There's that flutter of fear when he sees the gun, but then everything happens so fast…

#6 –Lightning/Thunder – He didn't think much of the pins he'd been using on the noise until he got curious and… "Ow!"

#7 – Technology – "Incompletes will be destroyed…send to: group: players…send…ah, I love technology."

#8 – Smile – A smile is always nice to see, but everyone soon learns its bad news when it's on his face.

#9 – Heaven – A whole plane of Angels... Sho just smirks, "and here I never though heaven existed."

#10 – Hell – If he were to be resurrected and die again, he knows exactly where he'd be heading.

#11 – Hair – "Your hair is so soft, Sho-kun!" He just smacks the hand away.

#12 – Supernova – "3.141592653589793…" and then the whole world goes supernova.

#13 – War – He quickly retreats to the UG swearing the whole way, Joshua may have won the battle…but the war wasn't over.

#14 – Birthday – Sho never celebrates his birthday now, it's just too…weird when you're dead.

#15 – Burning – He's playing with fire, and it's not until the heap comes crashing down he realizes he's burning up.

#16 – Breathing – She hands him the pins with a smile, "trust me, it's as easy as breathing."

#17 – Breaking – He loves breaking things to add them to a new heap, things are so much more interesting when they've been ruined, turned into something else.

#18 – Quiet – It's so quiet in the Shibuya River as he heads for Dead God's Pad, makes it easy for him to hear someone coming…

#19 – Quirks – Everyone has their quirks, and Sho's are obvious as soon as he opens his mouth.

#20 – Question – "Like a bolt from the blue…" Sho and his partner both groan, these were getting really annoying!

#21 – Quarrel – "Look, Minamimoto, just quit arguing with me, you don't know everything!"

#22 – Smirk – As soon as he spots Neku's partner for this week, he can't help but let the smirk tug at the corners of his mouth, and slowly let it split into a grin.

#23 – Sorrow – The fact of his death hits him full force when he sees someone he knows in the Scramble Crossing, but they don't see him and just go past.

#24 – Stupidity – Maybe, just maybe, in the end it was stupid to try and overpower the Composer.

#25 – Serenade – He rolls his eyes and hands Uzuki back her headphones, "you listen to zetta stupid music."

#26 – Sarcasm – Between the math jargon and the thick sarcasm, it was nearly impossible to understand what he was saying.

#27 – Horizon – The first heap isn't tall enough to change Shibuya's horizon, so he adjusts his equation and starts again.

#28 – Victory – Heh, that was easier than he expected, and how he was off to claim his throne.

#29 – Defeat – He knew this fight was a binomial probability, only two possible outcomes, it sucked he had miscalculated the other's power and this would have to be marked as a failure.

#30 – Hero – The thing he likes the most about The Game is there are no heroes.

#31 – Wings – The first thing he learns when he becomes a reaper is how to hide his wings, most people just had two and he didn't need stares for having six.

#32 – View – There's no better view of Shibuya than the sofa on top of this junk heap.

#33 – Promise – Joshua knows he has promise, and as Composer he feels he doesn't have to justify Sho's promotion.

#34 – Silence – It's so weird to hear a silent Shibuya, but that'll change soon enough…

#35 – Fall – One misstep is all it takes to send him to the bottom of the heap, and he's just glad no one was around to see that as he dusts himself off.

#36 – Formal – He can't wait to get home and get out of his uniform, he's way to hot and this tie feels like a noose…he has no idea how hw father could wear something like this all day.

#37 – Fever – He groans and rolls over in bed, wondering if reapers could get sick, he doesn't want to work today and it wouldn't be too hard to fake a fever…

#38 – Lock – "Damn, locked out…oh, but here comes Daisukenojo with Konishi in his shadow…she should be able to unlock this…"

#39 – Coffee – He doesn't mind paying the high price, Sanae's blend is very good.

#40 – Flying – The first thing he tries with his wings is to get a better view of Shibuya, he's just lucky Kariya is there to catch him.

#41 – Metal – Metal is vital to his heaps, giving them structural integrity and, more importantly, a nice aesthetic touch.

#42 – Roses – "Just...here..." he shoves the roses into her arms and quickly, retreats, blushing.

#43 – Snow – He loves it when it snows, it's like a fresh coat and paint and it doesn't slow anyone down at all.

#44 – Summer – "So zetta hot..." maybe this wasn't the best choice for a summer outfit.

#45 – Taboo – There's such a thrill to it, knowing it's so illegal and bad and… "Guess that's why it's called Taboo."

#46 – Young – At eighteen he's the youngest Game Master, and it's obvious he knows judging by that smug look.

#47 – Wrong – He sits down in the nearest alley and begins to work the bullet out of his shoulder, he was very wrong about the Composer's power.

#48 – Mad – "He's fucking lost it…" "I don't think he ever had it in the first place…"

#49 – God – He's practically a god with all this power, but he'll settle for Composer.

#50 – Hunger – He hungers for another promotion, from harrier to officer, to continue to make his way up the chain to Composer, but he's broken from his thoughts when his stomach complains quite loudly, he apparently hungers for some ramen first.


	2. Set 2

**Title:** 50 one-sentence pieces about Sho Minamimoto II  
**Author:** NnyF  
**Rating:** PG, probably  
**Warnings:** Purposely being ambiguous (he, she, them, etc), Head canon ideas - lots of them, Comma abuse (Okay, okay, I have a hard time writing just one sentence sometimes!), some slash/het things nothing explicit  
**Notes:** #37 based off of this picture: ( .?image= )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The World Ends With You or the characters from it.

~*~

#1 – Potatoes – Sure, fries aren't the best lunch, but they're fast and they taste pretty good…

#2 – Chocolate – He's a bit surprised at the gift, but he happily accepts it, "Never thought I'd actually get a Valentine's gift…"

#3 – Name – He's always liked his name, but he'll like it so much more when 'sama' replaces 'san'.

#4 – Sickness – Sho idly strokes the fractal on the cover of the textbook and Kariya just shakes his head, "You're sick."

#5 – Star – When he was a kid he wanted to grow up to become a star, unfortunately mathematicians rarely throw huge house parties or have a girl on each arm.

#6 – Gift – It was always hard to find the right Christmas gift, Kariya was just glad to see Sho liked the TI-84.

#7 – Innocence – Death opens up his eyes to the world, and suddenly nothing seems the same.

#8 – Completion – Everything worked out in the end and he grinned as he took a seat on the throne, claiming his new title of Composer, the equation was complete.

#9 – Waves – No woman could ever compare to the curves of a function like cosine.

#10 – Worry – He sometimes wishes he could worry less and be mellower like Kariya

#11 – Weddings – "Marriage of God and Soul Godannar!" "…What the hell are you watching?"

#12 – Quitting – Sometimes he wondered if could just go the RG and stay there.

#13 – Sojourn – He didn't live in Shibuya, he was just doing some shopping and planned to meet with some friends when he died, and now he's a permanent resident.

#14 – Share – He wished someone would just train him instead of doing a little bit and then passing him off to someone new!

#15 – Neutral – Zero, he decided, was the most beautiful number, neither positive nor negative, the only truly stable and neutral thing amongst the chaos.

#16 – Nuance – He didn't much care of subtlety, he much preferred big noticeable changes.

#17 – Natural – He doesn't see why it's so difficult to believe he was born with his current hair and eye colors.

#18 – Ring – He's tried wearing rings when they were in style, but the bright silver against the black of his hand just looked too weird.

#19 – Memory – He was almost insulted that Neku didn't remember him, he certainly remembered Neku.

#20 – Box – Thinking outside the box was either the best or the worst advice Sho was even given, depending on one's opinion of his hobbies and behavior.

#21 – Drink – He chugs the drink as fast as he can, pulling a 'yuck' face, "This is supposed to make me stronger?"

#22 – Red – He changes all his clothes when he gets promoted, but he keeps the bandana, he likes the color.

#23 – Silk – But he quickly trades it out when he finds a silk bandana of the same color.

#24 – Fire – He liked fire; it could be contained, but one it got loose you never knew what is was going to do.

#25 – Whisper – She leans in to whisper into his ear with a little smirk, "3.14159…" Sho just shudders and moans.

#26 – Unknown – An unknown in an equation could certainly make tings more interesting, but they could also be a total pain in the ass.

#27 – Breathe – Despite the crushing weight, the growing pool of blood, and darkness closing in on him, he decides the worst part was it was fucking painful to breathe.

#28 – End – He always hated irony, and here he was, bleeding out under one of his own piles.

#29 – Fall – He loves the fall...the new smell, the heat is finally beginning to die out, and there's a new flood of fashions and trends into Shibuya.

#30 – Flexible – "So, just how flexible are you?" Sho nearly chokes on his toast and glares at Kariya.

#31 – Food – They're a bit limited in choice as far as food goes in the UG, but he likes most of it, so he's not about to complain.

#32 – Poison – She's poison and he knows it, he just has to take doses of her few and far between.

#33 – Pretty – He never thought he'd call a boy 'pretty', and then he met Joshua.

#34 – Regret – He had no regrets, and was perfectly fine with the fact that he was now dead.

#35 – Snakes – He's never cared for snakes, and for that reason he doesn't care for the 'mink' type Noise.

#36 – Stable – After the first heap collapses, he factors more metal into the equation in hopes of making his art more stable.

#37 – War – He never thought he'd get in a war with a street sign, and yet here he was, wrestling with the next piece he wanted for his heap.

#38 – Last – Make Konishi his Conductor, a reasonable promise and one he actually intended to keep.

#39 – Gentle – He's so rude and crass and yet…he can be surprisingly gentle in bed at times.

#40 – One – One is not the most impressive number, but it's till the position he'd like to hold.

#41 – King – All he needs is a crown, he muses, draping his legs over one arm of the Composer's chair.

#42 – Learn – He sleeps through class, and yet passes all the exams, his teacher has no idea how he learns anything.

#43 – Blur – For a few moments the whole world is a dizzying blur, and all he does is laugh.

#44 – Change – Shibuya needs a change, and Sho will be the one to deliver it.

#45 – Vision – It was hilarious when he stole Konishi's glasses, or it was until Megumi made him give them back.

#46 – Child – He wasn't a child when he died, even though Konishi insists he still is.

#47 – Safe – The reapers have a sense of security, safety…until he unleashes a new batch of noise on them.

#48 – Sing – The only time he'll ever sing is if the music is up loud enough that even he can't hear himself.

#49 – Torn – He's never bought ripped jeans, even though they're in style, he much prefers to rip them up himself.

#50– Bother- The only thing he seemed to be good for was to be a pain in the ass, she had no idea how he managed to become an officer.


	3. Set 3

**Title: **50 one-sentence pieces about Sho Minamimoto III

**Rating: **Er, T/PG at the most

**Author: **NnyF

**Warnings: **Purposely being ambiguous (he, she, them, etc)  
Head canon ideas, lots of them.  
Comma abuse (Okay, okay, I have a hard time writing just _one_ sentence sometimes!)

Slashy things and het things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The World Ends With You or the characters from it.

~*~

#1 – Kiss – It's sudden and a surprise, and Sho finds himself craving more.

#2 – Telephone – He buys a new phone every time a more technically advanced one is available, he likes technology and the old phones add a nice touch to his junk heaps.

#3 – Touch – The way his lover shifts and arches to his touch gives him pleasant chills and it suddenly becomes harder to hold back even a tiny bit.

#4 – Weakness – "Twelve and six is eleven…" "Augh! Knock it off!"

#5 – Wind – It's too hot and the air is too stagnant, the whole city would die for a nice gentle wind but Sho decides that a portable fan will work for now.

#6 – Taste – Everyone tastes different when you kiss them, and he's surprised to find how much he likes Joshua's taste.

#7 – Blood – He takes his jacket off before even trying to dig the bullet out of his shoulder; he knows blood is going to get everywhere and he doesn't want to try and wash it out.

#8 – Home – Home isn't much, a small apartment he shares with other people from time to time, but it's better than nothing.

#9 – Market – He would much prefer to shop for clothes than for food, but it's a necessity so he grabs his bag and heads off to the market.

#10 – Waltz – He can't believe he ever took dancing lessons; he can dance but has no reason to.

#11 – Bias – He's positive he would make an excellent composer, better than any other.

#12 – Belief – "Do you really believe that will work?" "I don't believe in anything, I know."

#13 – Solitary – The say it's lonely at the top, but he rather likes the view from the top of his largest heap.

#14 – Nowhere – When you first come to Shibuya it feels like you're _somewhere_; but after being here for years you really feel just the opposite…

#15 – Run – Even though there are plenty of people in the UG, it's nice they're not actually _there_; especially when Kariya challenges him to a race.

#16 – Cold – He didn't care much for the heat, but he hated the cold; having to snuggle further into his blankets and curl up a bit tighter.

#17 – Temptation – The way the Composer kept popping over to the RG made a temptation of taking him out worse and worse, and he finally decides to give in one day.

#18 – Music – A set of sound blocking earphones and his music player turned all the way up is the perfect way to block out the world while he works on his new equations.

#19 – Talent – He's talented in things other than numbers and construction…he'd love to show off his leadership skills.

#20 – Strength – Despite his raw strength he learns the hard way he still can't overpower the pale and frail-looking boy.

#21 – Mask – Over the years he's learned how to construct a good mask to wear and hide behind, a façade if you will.

#22 – Ice – Sho quickly finds his boots have absolutely no traction, and he'd just glad no one he knows was around to see that.

#23 – Forgotten – He can't remember how long ago he died, and he sometimes wonders if every he knew as forgotten him.

#24 – Lies – "Sorry, didn't mean to." Konishi makes a note that he's a poor liar.

#25 – Hope – He's not pleased with the way Shibuya is right now, but he has hope it can change; which is why he _has_ to become Composer.

#26 – Apples – After his obsessive health kick from his early high school days Sho cannot stand apples at all.

#27 – Beginning – Becoming a low-class Harrier was just the first in a long string of promotions, inching him closer to his goal.

#28 – Bugs – He never owned a pet and living in the city he never saw much for animals, the bugs on the sidewalk were his idea of 'wildlife'.

#29 – Dark – Sho prefers the dark, it's quiet and inconspicuous and yet so many people are terrified of it.

#30 – Drink – He goes out for a drink with Kariya the first night they meet, and Sho still has no idea what happened that night.

#31 – Fire – He ponders how starting with a fresh slate would be like; he'd sort of like to see Shibuya go down in flames.

#32 – Foot – "So, there's 2.54 centimeters to an inch…and twelve of them to a foot…so 30.48 centimeters to a foot…that's such a weird measurement system."

#33 – Green – He finds the park to be strange, green doesn't really fit in here in the city.

#34 – Solid – His calculations were perfect, every angle exact, there was no way any of his heaps would collapse.

#35 – Spring – Spring is probably his favorite season, if only just because after winter he needs some decent weather to get out and do something.

#36 – Ugly – He was a typical geek, and he never thought of himself as attractive until he played the Game the first time and another player hit on him.

#37 – Welcome – He's never felt more welcome than when he became a Reaper…maybe he should have died a lot sooner.

#38 – Wood – After the first collapse he decides wood is for tacky decoration only and not a proper construction material.

#39 – Command – He hates getting his instructions passed through the chain of command, but he supposes it's just because the Composer is just too scared to address him himself.

#40 – Attention –Joshua saw Sho's attempts to take over his position just as a cry for attention, he had never been able to cause real harm after all.

#41 – Soul – He struggles for a way to describe his new existence, and he decides the UG is not really full of people, just their essence, their souls.

#42 – Now – The future is still undecided and he finds it stupid to hold onto the past, so Sho lives in the now.

#43 – Goodbye – Once he has the ability to go back and fort between the UG and the RG, he wonders if he should go and give his parents a proper goodbye; he decides against it in the end.

#44 – Ghost – "So, we're like ghosts?" His partner just laughs.

#45 – Book – No one is surprised to find that Sho's personal library is nothing but math texts, but the sheer quantity is a bit of shock, and the rarity of some of the books.

#46 – Eye – "I swear they're not contacts! Why won't you guys believe me?"

#47 – Sudden – He becomes an officer so fast, it's a bit of a surprise to everyone, including Sho himself.

#48 – Wash – The first thing he does is go home and take a hot shower, an attempt to clean the other's smell off his skin.

#49 – Power – Some would describe himself as power hungry, he prefers ambitious.

#50 – Naked – "See something you like?" Kariya just throws his towel at Sho's face.


	4. Set 4

**Title:** 50 one-sentence pieces about Sho Minamimoto IV  
**Author:** NnyF  
**Rating:** PG, probably  
**Warnings:** Purposely being ambiguous (he, she, them, etc), Head canon ideas - lots of them, mostly slash things this time around – mostly Sho/Joshua.

**Notes:** And I dedicate a LOT of this to my Joshua~.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The World Ends With You or the characters from it.

#1 – Pain – He's not sure what hurts more, the vending machine crushing his ribs into his lungs or that smirk Joshua is wearing.

#2 – Happiness – Looking back on it, his happiest day was the day he died, it's almost funny.

#3 – Ears – Joshua's surprised by the noise that comes out of the officer when he idly rubs behind the other's ear; the only thing to call it is a purr.

#4 – Sensual – Despite the amount of people Sho has slept with, only one knows him well enough to know exactly what gets him going.

#5 – Hands – When there's not a game in progress he's free to do just about anything he wants, and that's when he knows he made the right choice.

#6 – Devotion – "So…uh…you wanna…be more that just a hook up?"

#7 – Forever – Life is temporary but being is a Reaper is forever; his choice is easy.

#8 – Moon – The thing likes the most after the Game is seeing the moon again.

#9 – Walking – After the first few days the convenience that everything is Shibuya is in walking distance becomes a pain in the ass.

#10 - Waste/Wasteland – The Taboo noise run wild and Shibuya becomes a wasteland, but it's a wasteland he rules.

#11 - Whiskey and rum – "You've never opened up like this about your past before, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just...totally wasted."

#12 – Blessing – "Just be good to him, you hear?" "Can I consider that your blessing, H?"

#13 – Balloon – He sucks as much helium as he can before he passes the deflating balloon, feeling a bit lightheaded and very ridiculous.

#14 – Balcony – He's surprised when Kariya yanks him away from the railing on the small balcony, but it all makes sense when the laid-back Harrier explains how he died.

#15 – Jester – "I'm just kidding!" The other's hurt expression makes it clear his joke wasn't funny.

#16 – Soliloquy – Sho smirks, now knowing Joshua's weakness, "To be, or not to be--that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer…"

#17 - Virtuous – He's never been a virtuous person, and he's sure Erasing people won't help his morals at all.

#18 – Cover – Sho knows not to judge a book by its cover; Joshua is not as sweet and innocent as he looks.

#19 – Dream – "Ah, Sho-kun, shall we play a game?" Sho stares at his phone and wonders if he's fully awake, or if he's still sleeping.

#20 – Journey – He knows the risks of traveling between parallel worlds but the possibility of getting stuck doesn't deter him from making a trip.

#21 – Dance – Joshua giggles as he pulls Sho out onto the dance floor, it's obvious the mathematician he never been dancing before.

#22 – Body – He tenses as that pale, almost white, hair just barely brushes his stomach.

#23 – Sacred – He pauses as the entrance to the River, feeling uncomfortable for a moment about stepping on holy ground when he's so clearly tainted.

#24 – World – Shibuya is just the beginning; Sho has a plan on expanding his power worldwide.

#25 – Forever – He'll be working forever to pay off the ring, but the look on his lover's face it worth it.

#26 – Overwhelmed – Between the complexity of the mission, the timer ticking down, the walls in the way, and his partner arguing with him, Sho feels like his head is going to explode.

#27 – Talk – The time for talk is over, he has to act now if he ever wants to overthrow Joshua.

#28 – Search – He knows he's dying, and the only thing he can do is search his memory for where he miscalculated.

#29 – Gravity – There's that blissful thrilling second of weightlessness before gravity finally kicks in.

#30 – Air – It's the same city, just a different level, the air just seems so much…purer in the UG

#31 – Doors – Life, and death, have presented Sho lots of open doors, but there's only one he's interested in, and he'll force it open it he has to.

#32 – Grave – He never thought his own artwork would become his grave.

#33 – Hollow – He knows something is missing when he wakes up; he feels…empty…

#34 – Honor – Being promoted was originally a matter of honor, now it's solely for the power.

#35 – Light – There's a bright light when he opens his eyes, expecting to finally be Erased, gone; but instead he wakes up in a hospital bed, confused.

#36 – New – "I love you, Sho-kun." Well, that was new and unexpected.

#37 – Peace – He believes peace is possible, but he has to use some violence to attain it.

#38 – Rain – His clothes stick to his skin and his hair sticks to his face, water dripping onto the floor; Joshua doesn't seem to mind.

#39 – Winter – It's his least favorite season, but the sting of a winter wind is a nice change to the usual heat.

#40 – Motion – In the blink of an eye, he's across the area with a smirk. "You're outta your vector."

#41 – Cool – He was never cool in school, but he always wanted to be; it might explain why he was so eager to become friends with someone like Kariya.

#42 – Thousand – The UG is extremely noisy, thousands of voices all at once of the Reapers, the Players, the Noise, and a few far reaching sounds of the RG; he quickly learns how to block it all out.

#43 – Hold – The only thing he wants to do is hold him by the throat and watch the life leave his eyes.

#44 – Shadow – They were each smart in their own ways, but he had to admit Konishi's trick of hiding in the shadow of Daisukenojo was very clever.

#45 – Never – "You know, the position of Conductor will be open." "I'd never accept such an offer from you!" "Hee hee, alright then."

#46 – Stop – Time seemed to stop just before Joshua pressed the last digit on his phone, and Sho realized he had miscalculated.

#47 – Time – "We don't have time to think!" He yells as he pulls his partner toward Molco.

#48 – History – Even if history were doomed to repeat itself history has to be made first, and a Taboo Shibuya would certainly make history.

#49 – Wall – "Want past this wall?" He loved seeing the Player's reactions.

#50 – Precious – He doesn't think he has anything really that precious until he wakes up in the Scramble and he just can't remember...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** 50 one-sentence pieces about Sho Minamimoto V**Author:** NnyF**Rating:** PG-13ish for sexual references but nothing explicit**Warnings:** Purposely being ambiguous (he, she, them, etc), Head canon ideas - lots of them, some sexual content, spoilers

**Notes:** Done! Now just to re-order things into the original sets…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The World Ends With You or the characters from it.

~*~

1 – Comfort – He buys a kitten, so when he's gone his lover will still have a feline to stay in the bed with him.

2 – Soft – Despite his attitude, Sho can be surprisingly gentle and kind.

3 – Rain – He just stands out there, listening to city though the downpour and letting the water slowly soak though his clothes.

4 – Sex – Sho presses his face to the other's shoulder, moaning, sweat making his hair stick to his face.

5 – Tears – He doesn't even realizing he's crying until Kariya reaches out and rubs a thumb over one of the other's cheeks.

6 – Speed – How fast Kariya can zip around the area just a few inches off the ground makes his head spin.

7 – Freedom – And now, with Shibuya under his control, he's free to do whatever he wants and he loves it.

8 – Melody – Shibuya is like a carefully constructed orchestra, Sho wants to be able to write the melody, and only one person is really in his way.

9 – Bonds – Sho never really did get along with others, so it's no surprise he has very few friends, if any.

10 - Clouds - Sho always wondered if the Higher Plane was like the typical idea of heaven, but he couldn't picture Sanae in a robe and playing a harp on a bunch of clouds without laughing.

11 – Sky – He's surprised at how _blue_ the kids' eyes are, like the sky, that he forgets to speak or just a moment before... "You're zetta slow!

12 – Sun – Kariya chuckles when he finds Sho curled up on the floor in the living room, laying in the sun and napping, like a kitten.

13 – Wishes – Some days he just wishes he hadn't pulled the trigger years ago.

14 – Wonder – And he often wonders what things are like in the parallel world where he decided to stay alive.

15 - Whimsy - Sho watches the Taboo shift and move across his skin with a sense of curiosity and whimsy, at least until he begins to rapidly spread and take over.

16 – Bane – These bullies were seriously the bane of his existence, but he suffered through knowing one day he'd have his revenge.

17 – Jump – "It's not that hard, you just gotta jump and let the instincts kick in…" Sho begins to wonder if he really should trust his trainer…

18 – Jousting – They're fighting, back and forth, with words when he'd much rather be taking the physical approach.

19 - Jewel - He looks at all the rings in the case, trying to ignore the price tags and just focus on the jewels set in the band and what would looks best on his lover's hand.

20 - Just - Composers needed to be just, and that's why Joshua would say Sho could never rule of Shibuya.

21 – Sordid – All sorts of sordid little visions run through his mind when he spots the Composer in the RG, but he'd have to wait to act on those ideas, plan his attack a little more.

22 – Near – He offered his heart, and it was just thrown down on the ground and stomped on, and now he remembers why he doesn't let others other becoming close to him.

23 - Valiant - Sho always wanted to be strong and brave like his father, that's why he doesn't like to talk about his less than valiant death.

24 – Hurricane – It looks like a hurricane ripped through Kariya's apartment, somehow the mess doesn't surprise Sho.

25 – Midnight – He checks his watch, just after midnight, he's been working on his pile for over six hours now, time to call it quits for the night.

26 – Candle – One month he forgets to pay the power bill, and discovers that living by candlelight isn't so bad.

27 – Farewells – "You could just go the RG, say goodbye to them since you never got to…" "Nah, I don't want to make my death any harder than it has to be..."

28 – Laugh – His ribs are pressing in on his lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe, but he somehow manages a weak laugh at the irony of his new death.

29 – Wait – "Can we…slow things down?" Sho frowns, but complies, withdrawing his hand from the other's pants.

30 - Eclipse - His old self was soon eclipsed by the Taboo quickly taking over and taking control of his body and his mind.

31 – Highway – Sho never learned how to drive before he died, and after meeting so many people in the UG who died from wrecks he's glad he didn't.

32 - Despair - He likes watching players learn that they're dead, seeing the look of despair appearing on their faces.

33 – Duty – It takes awhile to get used to wiping out players, people whose place he had been in not to long ago, but once he adjusts he becomes extremely efficient.

34 - Earth - Despite the industry and technology of the city, Sho remembers his mother being quite traditional and attached to the Earth.

35 - Head - Everything is coming to a head, coming to this moment; Sho takes the gun from his pocket.

36 – Hope – Sanae hopes he isn't making a huge mistake as he fixes the sigil.

37 - Lost - It was all too much, he felt lost and drowning in everyone else's thoughts.

38 – Old – The typical activities of a Game week are old hat but now, dull, and Sho decides he's going to make things a bit more…challenging, for everyone.

39 – Secret – The way he tells people he died, the robbery, is a complete lie…he prefers to just not talk about it.

40 – Strange – "You're…strange, but I like it…" Sho can't help but smile.

41 - Water - Like a cat he doesn't care much for water, his showers are short.

42 – Wait – "Hold on!" Sho scrambles to try and catch up with the redheaded Harrier.

43 – Need – There's some need that drives him to become Composer, but as the Taboo marks more of his skin, taints him more and more, he slowly forgets exactly what that need is.

44 – Fool – Joshua crouches down next to Sho in his last moments, before he blacks out, and giggles. "Foolish little boy, you stood no chance against me."

45 – Hide – He doesn't like to be bothered, so he builds a secret hide-away into a heap, somewhere he can escape to just to think.

46 – Fortune – He isn't about to mention to his lover how this date is costing him a not-so-small fortune.

47 – Drive – No one knows what drives Sho to constantly work on math; he just won't admit it's the only stability he really has in his life.

48 - Harm - He doesn't always mean to cause home, but it's usually the most effective route.

49 - Believe - He doesn't believe it, that kid is the Composer; he can take him down easily enough.

50 – Picture – He has a picture in his wallet, but after his entry fee's been taken he can't recall who it is; he throws it away.


End file.
